Kiss Me
by Aki-Chan2
Summary: Hohoho! A very short little KujaXZidane fic that takes place at the end of the game. *SPOILER ALERT*


Kiss Me  
  
By Aki-Chan  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF9 or anyone in it. God knows if I did, Garnet would NOT be Zidane's canon pairing and the game would be a KujaXZidane yaoifest.  
  
YAOI warning: Note the lack of yaoi warning because I stand behind what I write.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zidane stared at the twisting vines below him. Somewhere...Somewhere in there was Kuja...And he was alive. Zidane hesitated. Garnet was on the Hilda Garde flying back to Alexandria. But not that she mattered, now. Zidane was focused entirely on Kuja. He lept into the sea of roots and fell below.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zidane fell through the roots. Falling...Falling...  
  
He saw Kuja. All of time and space froze around the two Genomes as Zidane saw him. Then, with Zidane fell to the ground below with tremendous finality, a storm of dust, and a thud. Zidane shook his head.  
  
"Still alive."  
  
He looked around at the vines and leapt onto one, climbing his way back up to his "brother."  
  
"Kuja..."  
  
"Your comrades were able to escape?"  
  
"Yeah...I knew you had something to do with it."  
  
"...I'm glad they made it."  
  
"Yeah, well...it's our turn to get movin'."  
  
".........I don't deserve to live after all that I've done. I'm useless to this world."  
  
"No one's useless...You helped us escape, remember?"  
  
"......After you guys beat me, I had nothing left...nothing more to lose. Then, I finally realized what it means to live...I guess I was too late."  
  
Kuja's head fell back. Zidane jumped.  
  
"Hey, don't go dyin' on me!"  
  
As he spoke, the Iifa tree began to implode, vines swarming around them. Zidane covered Kuja's body with his own, protecting him, waiting for the end. He could hear loud bangs as the light began to fade. He closed his eyes and waited.   
  
There was one last, loud explosion.  
  
Zidane opened his eyes.  
  
"...Still alive..."  
  
He felt for his dagger and pressed his fingers to the wall before slicing it open, letting light stream back in. He looked at Kuja. His silvery lavender hair curled onto his chest. The chest that still moved with life. Zidane blinked.  
  
"Kuja, ya still alive?!"  
  
Kuja didn't reply. He didn't move, save for the heave of his chest that signified breathing. Zidane stared at him.   
  
"Damn, he's pretty..."  
  
Zidane hopped down and knelt beside his brethen, stroking that hair. It was so soft, so shimmery...Zidane swooned. Kuja WAS beautiful.   
  
"Damn..."  
  
Zidane gently brushed Kuja's face. It too was soft...and streaked with blood. Zidane brought his hand up close to his eyes and stared at the blood. The pretty crimson wetness staining his fingers, glistening on his palms...  
  
"Oh DAMN."  
  
Zidane let his head fall onto Kuja, resting on his throat. He could feel Kuja's pulse, feel his warm breath stirring his hair. Zidane clenched his fist. He picked his swimming head up and looked at the long haired Genome's face again. His eyes moved over Kuja's long lashes, his white, soft cheeks, his lips...  
  
Zidane swooned again.   
  
He wanted Kuja's lips. He wanted to take him up in his arms and feel those silky lips against his...  
  
Zidane could still feel Kuja's heartbeat and it was driving him crazy. His hair was driving him crazy. His throat and chest and everything was driving him crazy. But, oh, Kuja's lips...  
  
Zidane abandoned his inhibitions and dove in, swooping Kuja into his arms, placing his own lips over Kuja's, holding them there, drinking in the softness...Zidane was drowning in passion when minutes later he let Kuja's face fall away from his. He panted for breath.  
  
"OH DAMN!"  
  
He gulped in the air, closing his eyes and biting his lip.   
  
"Dammit, Kuja...Dammit..."  
  
He squinted his tear glazed blue eyes at his brother, who was ever silent. He sat completely still and crying as he held his beautiful brother, his predecessor, his lover. Zidane was suffocating in the passion, the quiet sounds of his breathing and Kuja's. He was choked with the sound of that smooth, tempting heartbeat. He strained to hear it until all other sounds were gone. And then, that one faded too... 


End file.
